star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ovolot Qail Uthan
Ovolot Qail Uthan was a Human female scientist who worked for the Separatist Alliance during the Clone Wars. During the time of the warShe conducted research on the virus FG36, on the planet Qiilura. However, she was stopped by Etain Tur-Mukan and Omega Squad, and was then placed in prison. Sheev Palpatine treated her as an "insurance policy" in case the clones proved to be disobedient. Kal Skirata, who after the death of Ko Sai, was looking for different genetics that would prevent the process of accelerated aging of the clones came up with the idea of reflection Qail. During the battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY, Uthan was recaptured and taken to the world of Mandalore, where, after much discussion agreed to work for Skirata. While on the planet, between her and Mij Gilamar feeling it began to be born. Also he became friends with Scout that she treated like a daughter. After Order 66 was issued, Emperor Palpatine used a virus FG36 against the planet Gibad, who rebelled against the newly formed Galactic Empire. None of the planet survived. Uthan carried out a painful conversation with his cousin, who died after a moment. Heartbroken over the loss of loved ones and friends, she decided to develop a virus that would attack Coruscant. She has also created a vaccine for the virus FG36, which was spread on the surface Mandalore. Then, she began work on accelerated aging clones. Biography A human female from the world of Gibad, Doctor Ovolot Qail Uthan pledged her service to the Separatist Alliance. During her service, she led a research on a clone-killing nanovirus, FG36, stationed on Qiilura. After the attack by Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan and Omega Squad, she was abducted and her research facility destroyed. As of 18 months after the Battle of Geonosis, Dr. Uthan was reportedly held in a Republic maximum-security prison. During her incarceration, she wondered whether or not the cloaked man who had commissioned her research tried to contact her. The man was revealed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, who kept her work as an insurance policy against the clones if they ever turned against him. In order to not lose her sanity, Dr. Uthan bred soka flies inside her cell even without proper laboratory facilities. During the battle of Coruscant, she was rescued from the madhouse at Valorum Center by Kal Skirata, Bardan Jusik, Ordo and Fi. She was brought to Mandalore where she agreed to Kal's offer of finding a cure to the clone's accelerated aging. While living on Mandalore, Uthan became romantically involved with Mij Gilamar, and bonded with Padawan Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, a Jedi survivor living in Kyrimorut, making the young Jedi her lab assistant. Sometime after Order 66 was issued, in which the Jedi were branded as traitors to the Republic, Darth Sidious used Uthan's virus on her home planet of Gibad who was rebelling against the newly formed Galactic Empire. The virus was not clone specific at the time it was released on her homeworld, killing every being on the planet. Crushed by virtually destroying her whole home planet and the people she loved, she decided to retaliate by recreating the virus to release personally on Coruscant. Kal Skirata reasoned with her before she could to create a antivirus first, as a different way to fight Palpatine and protect themselves. The antivirus was then tested on herself to see if it worked, then it was spread all through Mandalore. It is assumed that she began work on returning the aging gene in clones to normal after FG36 was finished. Personality and Traits Doctor Uthan was able to convey strong emotion by whispering fiercely, or, when she was tied up by clone commandos, simply writhing and wriggling. She had wild hair that was mainly blue and black, with red stripes, and she was also fond of septsilk clothes. Ghez Hokan in particular was impressed by her subtle political skill, knack for dressing well and carrying herself like an empress. Appearances *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' Sources *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Biologists Category:Engineering, Managing, and Scientist Personnel of the Separatist Alliance Category:Females Category:Humans